Shaky Legs And Infatuation
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Turkey for as long as she could remember longed to just kiss both of the men that were stealing her heart without her permission. *Nyo!Turkey.* South Italy/Turkey/North Italy unequal threeway relationship. *Deanon from the Hetalia Kink Meme.*


Dilara couldn't help stopping and staring wide eyed at them; she was stronger than this, dang it.

She sighed, but her eyes were so drawn to their suits and could hear the way they talked to each other.

Dilara wanted to lean forward and smack them silly, but most importantly she wanted to pull them closer by their ties and kiss them.

The Turkish woman sighed, already regretting the bubbling desire to go up and say hello, to pull them close, nice and tightly and kiss the living daylights out of them.

She tried to stand tall and strong and ignore that impulse like she had been lately, but the younger of the two looked over, his eyes bright and wide, and had the audacity to wink at her.

Her legs were like jelly as she stepped closer and worried a hole into her lip with her teeth and wondered if it was really okay to head over to North and South Italy.

She'd talked to them both plenty of times before, but always it left her wondering if she could just lean over and kiss them; they were both such flirts that it was unfair.

Dilara stepped closer, finally close enough to hear the vaguest of Italian before they switched to English; Feli had on a brilliant smile while his older brother only had on a half smile as if he was charmed by her presence but not over the moon from it like his younger brother was.

The difference between them both had her heart racing, and she wondered vaguely if she could step closer now that they seemed so happy and content and kiss them like her life depended on it, but she felt frozen even though she'd never considered herself to be fearful.  
Feli smiled at her and spoke up them, "I'm so glad that you could make it over here, Turkey, amore." The last word was new to hear by her name and even though it was an Italian word or perhaps because it was, her heart raced beneath the surface, and her face flushed slightly.

Lovino smiled back at her at her reaction even though he hadn't caused it and stepped closer; her heart seemed to still as if perfectly alert to what he was doing.

His fingers delicately brushed her hair back as he leaned in and kissed her, sighing into her lips, "You don't know how long, I've wanted to do that."  
Dilara was dazed as she stared up into his eyes as he carefully pulled away from her, looking just a little apologetic for stealing a kiss without asking her first.

She wished that her face wasn't so red as she pulled him back over to her, fingers tightly locking in his hair as she really kissed him this time, memorizing the soft way he gasped into her lips.

Turkey took control without so much as a second thought or glance; she was a strong woman and shouldn't feel so weak. Her pride refused to let her stay weak and nearly shy.

Feli pouted, looking positively left out that a breathless Turkey only noticed when she pulled back from his older brother and finally stepped closer, wishing to erase that pout from his face.

"May I?" She remembered her manners last minute and vaguely wondered if she shouldn't have just kissed his brother so suddenly without asking if he'd let her.

"S-Si." The little answer made her chest feel warm as she stepped closer and gingerly kissed him, taking her time, already aware that while Feli was energetic, his romanticism extended far further than any aggressive kissing would.

Dilara carefully looped her hands around his overcoat, feeling more at ease kissing him like this, gently growing more passionate, giving her heart just enough time to slow its sledgehammer pace in her chest.

Feli reminded her of the daylight, sun seeping in on a warm and brilliant day while his older brother reminded her of the storm that she couldn't help but savor each drop as it fell on her and challenge it to knock her down.

She gently kneaded her hands into his sides before finally giving up on that thought and carefully ran her hands slowly through his hair.

Dilara could barely breath under the feeling that made her heart feel bigger and stronger than ever as she pulled away and smiled at Lovi who had at some time came to stand beside them.

She sighed; this time it seemed to be the only way to express her utter contentment as she reached out to bring Lovino closer, surprised when he and Feli kissed her at once.

Dilara had no idea whose pair of lips was which anymore, not as she clung to them both rather desperately for balance, not as her eyes fluttered closed and relaxed, and definitely not as her heart raced in pure joy.

She was happy though as the kiss deepened, she could barely tell whose mouth she was exploring, barely tell whose passion made her veins light up and could barely tell who she liked more.

Turkey felt more content than ever before in her lifetime kissing these two men and hoping that it would simply last forever.


End file.
